


Start today as we mean to go on

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Hey blue_ringed_octopus, I really hope you like this story! ^_^
Relationships: Widowed King With Children/Loyal Male General
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	Start today as we mean to go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> Hey blue_ringed_octopus, I really hope you like this story! ^_^

“Your Majesty,” Vergus said in greeting as he entered the King’s solar.

Lorsan inclined his head at the general in acknowledgment and then handed the letter he had just sealed to his page. “Please see that these leave at dawn tomorrow.”

“Yes Sire,” Willard said as he adjusted his hold on the letters in his hands. 

“That will be all for the night Will,” Lorsan said as he stood, smiling at the young man. “I will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast.”

Willard bowed deeply to his king. “Good night Your Majesty, may Selene guard your sleep.”

Lorsan managed a small smile for the young man who turned to leave the room, only pausing to greet the general.

Vergus laughed softly as he crossed the room, “He’s always so formal, even when you call him Will.”

Lorsan swallowed thickly, as always affected by Vergus’s amusement which transformed his usually stoic expression and showed his handsomeness, and turned to pour himself a drink.

“His father was much the same,” Lorsan explained, he had fond memories of the man who had served as his own father’s assistant. “Frederic refused to use Father’s name, even after he had abdicated the throne. He referred to him as His King up until Father’s death.”

“I am certain Frederic is proud of the man Willard has turned out to be,” Vergus said softly. “As certain as I am that your father is proud of the King you have become.”

Lorsan put his glass down blindly and turned to walk away from the other man. Would his father be proud of him? He was a good king, beloved by almost everyone in the kingdom. He was a good father, he made sure to spend time with his children every day. But he had been a terrible husband. Heward had been a good man, deserving of love and happiness but Lorsan could not give him that, not when his heart yearned for another.

“I apologise Your Majesty,” Vergus said, looking pained. “I did not mean to upset you. Perhaps I should leave?”

Lorsan should have agreed but he was weak, “Please stay Vergus.”

“Of course Lorsan,” Vergus responded quietly.

“I hope you know that you can refuse Vergus,” Lorsan said, a questioning lilt to the other man’s name.

“I do,” Vergus said with a small smile. “But I’ve come to cherish the time we spend together.”

“Oh,” Lorsan breathed.

“Unless I’ve misread everything?” Vergus asked, clearly agitated as he took a step back. “Which makes a lot more sense. Why would you be interested in me? Especially after Heward. I’m . . . dirt compared to the jewel he was. I can’t believe I even implied-” 

Vergus cut himself off with a shake, as if just realising he was speaking aloud. “Forgive me Your Majesty, I-”

The other man was interrupted by a small voice, “Papa?”

Lorsan turned towards the door that led to the Royal Suite to find his youngest standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. “Luvon, what are you doing out of bed?”

Luvon held out his arms as his bottom lip trembled, saying plaintively, “Papa?” 

“Alright,” Lorsan answered gently as he went to pick up his son and held him close. Luvon immediately snuggled into his chest, face tucked into his neck. 

Lorsan braced himself but when he glanced back Vergus was still there. “I thought you would have left.”

“I do not run from uncomfortable conversations,” Vergus said unhappily, speaking softly in deference to Luvon’s presence.

Lorsan sighed as he crossed the room to the armchairs near the fireplace. “Please sit with me Vergus.”

“Of course Your Majesty.”

His words drew Lorsan to a stop, “I wish to speak with you as Lorsan, not as the King. If you would rather not?”

“I- I rather think we should.” Vergus said, everything about him radiating his unhappiness. “Lorsan.”

Lorsan made himself and Luvon comfortable, the boy having fallen back to sleep already, and waited for the other man to take his seat. Lorsan chewed his bottom lip, a bad habit he was mostly rid of, as he thought on what to say.

Vergus sighed gustily as he ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose I let my own feelings cloud my judgement-”

“No.” Lorsan said firmly, causing the other man to look up at him. Lorsan struggled to put into words how much Vergus meant to him, so instead he held his left hand out, eyes locked with the other man’s. 

The King’s right hand held out was an invitation to kiss his signet ring in reverence and obeisance. The King’s left hand was for his marriage band; Lorsan had stopped wearing his the day after Heward had been interred, and was only ever held out as a symbol of affection. 

Vergus’ smile was much like the sun rising, growing with every moment and shining with his happiness as he took Lorsan’s offered hand into both of his. 

Lorsan allowed himself to smile.

They sat together in the quiet, hands clasped and eyes locked, as Luvon continued to sleep. 

“Papa?” Another voice called out from across the room.

Lorsan laughed softly as he watched his oldest shuffle towards them. “Are you certain you wish to be a part of this?”

Vergus was quiet as he watched Hubys perch on the armrest of Lorsan’s armchair and lean into his father. “I had always hoped to have a family one day,” he said quietly as the boy’s eyes slipped closed. “Sons to train and daughters to dote on.”

“I have only sons,” Lorsan said sadly as he nuzzled the tops of his children’s heads. 

“Perhaps that is for the best,” Vergus mused. “All I know is war and fighting.”

“That is not true,” Lorsan said indignantly. “I have seen you with Hubys and Luvon; sneaking them treats and allowing them to run through the hallways. You have always doted on them.”

Vergus ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. “How could I not when they are your children?”

“Vergus,” Lorsan said wonderingly. “You-”

“I love you, my King.” Vergus stated as he pushed forward out of his seat and onto his knees before Lorsan. “I have loved you and will always love you. All I wish for is to remain at your side. I swear no harm will come to you and your sons.”

Lorsan swallowed around the lump in his throat as tears spilled from his eyes. “I love you too Vergus.”

\---

“General Vergus,” Lorsan called out from his place on the throne, drawing every eye in the room.

Vergus bowed to his King from his position at the bottom of the steps leading up to the dais. “Yes Your Majesty?”

“From this day forward your place is here,” Lorsan said, indicating the empty seat of the Consort.

Vergus’ eyes bulged as he stared up at Lorsan. “Are you certain My Liege?”

Lorsan raised an eyebrow as his lips titled up into a smile, purposefully ignoring the rest of the people in the throne room as the whispers grew louder. 

Vergus slowly climbed the steps up to the dais, eyes never leaving Lorsan’s. “I cannot believe you are doing this.”

“I am taking you as my husband Vergus,” Lorsan stated loudly as he turned to face the room. “We might as well start today as we mean to go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.


End file.
